Arms of a Fallen Angel
by Maggie Leanne
Summary: A story about love, loss and the mafia.. the question is will I survive it all? Rated M for later chapters. Have chapters 1-15 ready review if you want more please.
1. Chapter 1

I looked into those cold calculating eyes and for that short second I knew he loved me he really truly did, normally so cold and calculating they were suddenly so soft and concerned. There was a flurry of movement and several sharp bursts of noise then deafening silence, no noise, no movement, nothing.

I felt like I was falling, floating maybe, there were voices but I couldn't understand them like whispers in the night, sounds around me fading in and out but never anything definite, nothing that I thought was meant for me.

While I floated in nothingness I finally thought on all that had happened in the last six weeks, I was taken from my home and family, married to a man I barely knew to save my father from destitution. To save my family I made the choice to disregard all of my morals and values, to change everything about myself.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, and today I married the head of the Mafia.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day my whole life would change, my wedding day. My Mama god bless her was so scared that this wasn't what I wanted but the truth is that I don't know what or who I want. My Papa keeps telling me how proud he is of me and of my sacrifice for the famiglia, to keep them safe.

"Isabella you don't have to do this il mio Angelo."

"I want to Mama, to keep you and Papa safe, it'll be okay I promise I'll have a nice house and a happy life with Edward, just promise you'll always be here for me."

"Prometto Angelo" she whispered

Suddenly the door swung open, and like a miniature tornado in swooped Alice my almost sister-in-law, glowing in a pale pink and black lace gown, chosen by her of course, everything about the wedding was chosen by Alice and Edward except my dress my mother and I chose my dress it was my only request.

"It's time Isabella, we're ready for you now."

'Let's go then. I'm ready."

Taking a deep breath standing in the entry to the cathedral waiting for them to open the doors has got to be the longest 5 minutes of my life Alice, Rosalie, Edwards sister-in-law and my cousin Amelia had already made there entrance but I needed a minute first. Looking down I took in the intricate lacework on my dress the Swarovski crystals, the inset pearls, and the long satin train it finally hit me this was it, the first day of the rest of my life, from this moment on I would be someone's wife.

The doors opened and I started my journey down the aisle, looking up from the floor my eyes travelled the pews, there were so many people, Edwards associates and family, and a select few of my closest family and friends. My eyes met Edwards and my soul froze, the complete look of absolute hatred in his eyes was enough to strike fear into the bravest person. In that moment I knew, he would never love me. To him I was a means to an end, I would play the dutiful wife, provide him with an heir and my job would be done, my family would be safe.

Reaching the alter he held out his hand to me and I took it, as his fingers closed around mine the air left my body. I had made my bed, now it was time to lie in it.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

"Enough! My word is final, I am not having this argument again Edward!"

Ever since I was a young boy I have heard this over and over again, it never changes. He never changes

I am so sick of having this argument with my father over and over again, how I must be married to a nice Italian girl, produce an heir.

"Father, please just give me more time I can find my own bride. I do not need you help in this."

"Edward I have given you plenty of time to find a bride, it is almost time to take over, you cannot run this family without a wife at your side! The deal has been made with Charles Swan you are marrying his daughter today there will be no further discussion of this subject its time we were at the church anyway. You will marry this girl Edward Anthony or so help me I will put a bullet in you myself!"

My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and I'm about to make the biggest mistake of my life, I'm going to marry Isabella Marie Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly does it.

Baby steps.

Deep breaths.

Come on Bella you can do it.

Two little words.

"I do!"

There it was done. I am now a married woman, married to the most powerful man in Chicago. I am now Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. I suddenly felt myself being pulled in a hundred different directions but I remained rooted to the spot, I was at a loss as to why until I felt a sharp tug on my hand. Edward.

"Ladies, I understand your excitement to visit with my new bride, however I would like a short few moments alone with her. Isabella, come along now dear."

"Ladies, thank you for your well wishes but as my new husband has said we would like a few moments alone before the celebrations commence I am sure I can count on you to allow us our privacy."

"Oh of course Mrs. Cullen. You can count on us."

Walking away from the crowd Edward guided us towards the bridal suite that I started my day in, I was shocked that he knew where it was but then logically I knew he would always know where I was he was strategic and in control.

"Isabella, you look simply ravishing my dear, I have to say I was shocked when I saw you walking down the aisle towards me today I was almost expecting the little girl in the photo in my fathers office."

"I could say the same about you Edward I was certain that the same bronze haired terror from our childhood would be waiting for me at the alter, I am relieved to see that you are quite grown up and no longer inclined to tug on my hair I hope?"

"Oh you never know Isabella I might just." He laughed.

"Perfetto assolutamente perfetto , le tue foto saranno belle. You two are a photographers dream, simply beautiful." The sudden interruption startled us out of out little bubble and Edwards hand shot towards his belt.

"Who are you?" he bellowed.

"Mi perdoni Signor Cullen non volevo intromettermi. I am Philippe, Signor Cullen your photographer for the day."

"Isabella, Edward, its time to make your entrance the guests are getting restless and Grandfather will not be happy if we keep him waiting much longer."

"Come along Isabella we must depart." And just like that our moment is gone and so is the smiling happy Edward from our childhood.


End file.
